


Humanity's Beast

by Mercy8Grace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Snippets, death?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy8Grace/pseuds/Mercy8Grace
Summary: Just some SnK HC snippets of mineHinted Levi x Male OC
Relationships: Levi Ackerman x Male OC
Kudos: 10





	1. Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Might be turn it into a full (Levi x Male Reader) story at some point.

Please don't even ask me what this exactly this is, because I'm too have no idea. However this little idea of mine is stuck in my head since like SnK Opening 3 came out..........

Might turn it into a full Story at some point, maybe even a x Male Reader one, but as for now I'm just capable of writing those snippets........

Joseph watched in pure horror how Elias von Rosenstedt, beats up his members in the most brutal way he has ever seen. Erwin, Levi and Hanji standing behind him, either leaning against the wall or sitting on one of the wooden boxes. So causally as if they didn't seemed to care, no, as if it was a normal sight for them.

How can a single man beat up a total of fifteen people by himself? How?! Dear God, he knew the Survey Corps had some strong members but this? This was something on a whole new level. Then again, Elias wasn't called Humanity's Beast and Dancing Devil for nothing. 

Joseph turned turned his head towards the three behind him, eyes fixed on Erwin and Levi. 

«The fuck are you just standing there? You realise that he is about to beat my people to death!» sneered he, pointed his finger towards Hana—who seemed to be in his full element.

They two looked at each other for a soiled second, turning their heads to Joseph,

«We're aware.» said they both at the same time, one with a deadpan expression and the other with a smile. If someone would ask Joseph who he wanted to punch the most, than his answer would be certainly, Erwin Smith. 

Joseph bit the inside of his cheeks, fucking Survey Corps. He glanced back to the fight, most members has retreated back—standing back at a safe distance, all bloody—the only one who hasn't was Derek. 

Joseph dragged his hand over his face, sighing out loud and rubbing his eyes. Fucking great, Derek fighting against his self proclaimed archenemy. An idiot of a Captain in Charge he had. 

It wasn't even how Elias was fighting, was giving him the chills. It was the wicked psychopathic grin he wore. So manic that it will haunt his dreams till he dies. Why should you fear Titans? They are harmless compared to that monster! Dear Wall Maria, humanity should fear Elias von Rosenstedt.

«It seems, Joseph, that even your best man has lost to Elias.» comments Hanji, with their usual voice of cheerfulness, hands behind their back.

«Yes, yes, would you now please be so fucking kind and stop your little monster from tearing my Solider apart?!» 

Levi walked wordless towards Elias and with a swift movement, throws the brown haired male to the ground. Hovering over him.

Meanwhile Hanji creeped up behind the already terrifying Military Police members. 

«I would advise to leave as long as you get the change,» «Huh?» and once they turned to the brown haired squad leader, they screamed like girls—when Hanji booed at them—scrambling away as fast as they could. Two of them picked up Derek under his arms and dragging him away.

Joseph watching perplexed how his squad scurries off, like scared little girls. 

«HEY! Would you come back!» screamed he, but it was to no avail. Though when heard how Hana started to laugh, he could feel his own piss in his pants. 

«I'm gonna sue for this Erwin!»

«Why? When it was your own men who started to provoke in the first place. Really how can you expect not being beat up with all the mighty cockiness your soliders had to show again? It's a wonder that no Titan has already got them» said the Commander so nonchalantly.

«What did you say?! You know what? Fuck you! You Bastard!» and with that being said, Joseph walked away with quick strides. 

When Elias had started to laugh, Levi was quick to cup his cheeks with one hand. Forcing his head to stay in place.

«Oi! Look at me, look at me Elias. Breath idiot, breath. Take a deep breath in and out. Yeah just like that.»

«I got them really good didn't I?»

«You did, now continue to breath, I don't need you to pass out from laughing.»


	2. Fearing the Beast

Elias stood in the alley, arms wide open—in a welcoming gesture—head lopsided. Grey-Blue eyes just a bit narrowed and a grin etched onto his face, a grin which showed no fear towards his enemies—standing on the rooftops, guns out and ready to strike him down. Not that he feared them in any way. Oh no, it was the other way around, they seemed to fear him. Their legs shaking just ever so slightly.

«Who wants to go first? Huh!? Which one of you little fuckers wants to be the first corpse?» asked Elias them, voice upbeat, almost cheerful and with a mocking tone within it. Vivian realizing what Elias was about to do, took a few steps back and took cover behind some barrels, whilst pulling Jean with her. Poor boy looked rather confused as they both watched the upcoming event from behind the barrels. 

A ginger haired Woman in her mid twenties got riled up from what had Elias said. Getting ready to shoot him down. Another woman, apparently they leader of this little squad, tries to hold her back. 

«Natasha don't. You have no idea of what he is capable. Trust me, I know of what I'm talking about.» but her speech felt on deaf ears, Natasha ripping herself away from her Captain. 

«Getting scared aren't we Helena? Poor Natasha looks like as if she's about to piss herself and your other members have probably take a shit in their panties Hah.» Elias mocking tone provoked them further, but Natasha got the most riled up about it.

«Shut the fuck up Elias!» shouted Helena

And then it happens way to fast for Helenas liking;

Elias has already rolled up his sleeves—having his jacket thrown to Jean—raising his fits in front of him. His right moved behind his left. Grin replaced by a hard cold stare. 

«Jean my boy, always remembers to never betray or piss Elias off. I can assure you it will end in deaths favor.» whispers Vivian to Jean.

Natasha charged towards Elias with her Anti-Personnel Gear, ready to strike him with a simple headshot and her war cry. 

Elias made a spin, roundhouse kicking Natasha's face with his right foot, before she even had the chance to aim her gun at him. Sending her with such a force into a stone wall, successfully breaking her neck and spine with it. An instant death.

Elias lowered his leg, foot streaked the floor before standing parallel to its other half. Fists only a bit lowered.

«You really should have a better grip on your people, Helena.» he said and then pointing to the dead Natasha, 

«See this? This is what will happen to everyone who will block my path! Who believe to test my patience. Betrayers always end off dead and land in something worse than hell. You out of all the people should know best, Helena. After all it was you! Who betrayed not only me but also the Survey Corps. But really now, the saying goes after all; keep your friends near, but your enemies closer. Keep that in mind dear Helena, because the next time we meet it will be you who's gonna meet a gruesome death personally!» and with that being all said, Elias took off, jogging away and giving a sign to Vivian and Jean to quickly follow him.

They let them leave, too shocked of what had just happen before their eyes. Happen to Natasha. Helena gripped her gun so tightly that her knuckles turned white. That bastard was right, she should've had a better grip on her teammates. They don't know what kind of beast Elias is. Helena knew though, being together with him since their teens had its up and downs. He and Levi were not to underestimate. Whilst Levi was an Ackerman and being taught by Kenny—her boss and where her true loyalty stays—Elias was an Rosenstedt and his bloodline was too to be feared. She knew it all too well.

She will personally kill him.


End file.
